Slender Encounter
by MrCreepyPasta101
Summary: Slenderman, he's just a made up figure right? That's what I thought too, all up until a few months ago.


Slenderman, he's just a made up figure right? That's what I thought too, all up until a few months ago.

Me and a friend, we had just got back from a party in the local area, we had a couple of drinks but were both sober. We had just arrived at his house (he lives on 2000 acres of land in Australia) and were planning on getting something to eat before we went to sleep.

Me being the usual adventurist when I've had a couple, suggested that we both go and explore some of the bushland in his yard, this was the worst mistake we had ever made.

We got all the necessary items to go on a late night bush walk, a torch, extra batteries, we grabbed his 22. as well as a few rounds just in case we wanted to nail some possums. We set out on the walk, little did we know what we were both about to encounter.

The walk was nice, refreshing, the warm breeze was blowing on our faces and the smell of the bush was so naturalistic. We got about a kilometre in when we decided to take a break, and look for a possum to shoot. We were both looking, and all of sudden there was an abrupt movement, from behind us. We both assumed it was the wind and just kept looking for a possum, but we couldn't find anything, so we both decided to move on a little further into the bush.

As we proceeded, I stated that I had an eerie feeling, almost as if we weren't alone out here, as if something was following us, my friend just said that was ridiculous, there was no other houses around for a dozen kilometers, at this point the feeling was getting worse, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could, although it was hard to resent the feeling.

After another kilometer of walking, we emerged into clearing. We thought for sure that there had to be a possum or two around here, so we looked around. After a minute of searching, I saw a tree that looked out of place, it was dark and windy but it stood out from the rest. I decided not to investigate, as it didn't occur to me at the time what it was.

Out of no-where, I heard a gun shot, my heart stopped.

"Got one" my friend cheerily said, he then went to claim his kill, it had dropped under a tree.

As my friend and I approached the tree, we found a piece of paper, we had no idea where it had come from, all we knew is that it had a strange marking on it. I decided to take a picture of it, to see what other people thought about it. All of a sudden, we heard a rustling behind us.

We both turned around as quick as possible, but didn't see anything, we just assumed it was an animal. We decided to head back, out bushwalk was over.

As we left the clearing, I had a final look, everything seemed normal, and as I turned around I then realized that the tree I had noticed before, was gone.

My heart skipped a beat. "Run" I said to my friend. "Why?" he said.

"Just fucking run and don't stop" I yelled at him.

We took off, as fast as we could, behind us we could here something. The adrenaline was pumping, our hearts were racing. "Don't look back" I said.

"Whatever you do, don't look back," My friend just nodded.

After 15 minutes of running, we were greeted by the open back yard with a sensor light illuminating the yard. We ran inside, I grabbed the car keys, and without hesitation, we left. I slammed the accelerator and we were on the open road, we were relieved beyond belief.

"What was that back there?" My friend asked.

"What did it want, what was it's problem?"

I turned to him and said, "I don't want to k"-

I was cut off mid sentence by my friend letting out a yelp of fear, I quickly put my eyes on the road, and there stood a magnificent figure, tall and slender, wearing what almost appeared to be a suit, no eyes, no mouth, no expression, just white. I slammed the breaks, but it was too late, we were doing around 90 K's.

The car skid out of control, but I was prepared for this, so I spun the wheel and we did a 360 spin in the middle of the road, my friend still screaming as I maneuvered the car. I was too concentrated on trying not to crash the car to see if I had hit the figure or not, I assumed I hadn't as I heard no sound coming from the car to indicate that I had, but then again I was deep in the moment that I may not have realized. This time, I really took off, I did 120 k's all the way to neighbouring town, only then did I inform the Authorities of my encounter.

Did the Authorities find anything? Originally, the police scoured the yard, but finding nothing unusual, they called off the investigation.

What happened to my friend? He returned home, but he had changed a lot after that night, he was constantly paranoid, he got worse, and very, very quick. Last month he was admitted to a Mental Health Hospital in the city, they said he was delusional and paranoid.

What happened to me? After that night, I had, and still have recurring nightmares of that night, nothing will make the image of the blank face get out of my head. I notice things out of place here and there, I also feel like something or someone is always watching me.

I see glimpses of him sometimes, but I tell myself it's all in my head. Deep down I know it's only a matter of time until he gets to me, or until I end up like my friend, being admitted to a Mental Health Hospital by my closest friends and family. I later did research on the matter, and I found that the figure I saw was the "Slenderman" which has been noticed throughout history as a mythical creature of the forest, I knew this was what I had encountered. I knew one thing was for certain though;

After my experience with the Slender Man, I will never be the same.


End file.
